Libre, como el azul del cielo
by Trece DB
Summary: En su recuerdo, no podía sentir esa patética flor en sus manos, pero le preocupaba más no sentir su impresión en el alma.


_**Libre, como el azul del cielo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **T** rató de enfocar en su mente el pétalo de una rosa. Repasó con detalle la delicada fibra, el aroma natural que expelía y la elegante curvatura de su forma. En un recuerdo aleatorio, tomaba un tallo con el pulgar e índice, sin importar lastimar su piel en el proceso, ejercía presión y con un suave "clic" se apoderaba de la rosa más majestuosa del lugar. En un principio, su alma sensible no se encontraba especialmente emocionada por el color en cuestión. Ahora con aire analítico, concluyó que le incomodaba la palidez del amarillo. No le hacía vibrar por un tumulto de sensaciones encontradas, al contrario, le hacía sentirse miserablemente apático

¡Si al menos tuviese un tono cremoso, como un helado de vainilla! En tal caso, podría hacerla reposar en agua, en un frasco de vidrio elegante, para contemplarla en todo su esplendor. Varios días la usaría de inspiración para recrear en su mente un mundo lleno de alegría. Una realidad dónde el helado fuese un postre accesible, dónde pudiese sonreír despreocupado aún con la boca manchada y dónde podría poseer pisadas de pluma, consecuencia de la ligereza de su alma inocente ...

En su recuerdo, no podía sentir esa patética flor en sus manos, pero le preocupaba más no sentir su impresión en el alma.

Sí, era verdaderamente preocupante cuando esa imagen se traducía en tu boleto de sanidad mental, en tu último recurso para que la consciencia no se quebrara en mil pedazos.

Entonces una patada se clavó con fuerza en sus costillas y un gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios resecos. Su agonía, su sufrimiento era el proceso que usaba _La Salvadora_ para depurar su alma... Y entonces, en lo más hondo de su ser, como un grito ahogado en el abismo, se preguntó por qué demonios no se sentía más liviano. Por qué la carga aumentaba, por qué mierda la tristeza lo estaba devorando ... ¿Cuántos golpes se necesitaba para llegar al estado deseado? ¿O es que el método no ...?

Un zumbido le atravesó el cráneo de súbito.

No.

No podía tomar esa línea de pensamientos.

Necesitaba concentración con urgencia. Recordó la rosa fría, insensible, patética. Incluso cuando la mutiló en su mano seguía siendo vacía. Y en la desnudez de su tallo sólo podía ver incertidumbre y desconocimiento perpetuo. La pregunta que carcomía sus entrañas:

 _¿Qué es vivir?_

 _¿Qué se siente vivir?_

Incluso creyó que la sangre, que ahora escurría copiosa por sus labios, podría dilucidar sus dudas. Sin embargo, sólo se había adaptado a las situaciones y creado resistencia. Controlaba la cárcel impuesta con maestría, pero su interior seguía errando por senderos oscuros.

Exhausto hasta la médula por los golpes recibidos, su mente fracturada le guió a través de la fantasía:

 _Recorría un jardín etéreo, las flores no tenían aroma, pero le recibían con un blanco puro e inmaculado. No tenía voz, porque no tenía boca y el silencio era una corriente que mecía las hojas resecas de los arbustos. Él sabía que el epitafio de su vida estaba escrito en su espalda y jamás podría leer su nombre otra vez. Las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, alimentaban a toda la especie viva a su alrededor y los brotes, florecían pálidos y helados. Porque lo único que podía sentir en su caminata lenta y tortuosa, era frialdad. La planta de sus pies paseaban del dolor a la insensibilidad, del entumecimiento a la nada._

 _Entonces, quebrado y arrodillado, suspiró deseando desde lo más íntimo de su ser encontrar consuelo._

 _Un vapor amargo emanó de su cuerpo._

 _Por un ínfimo segundo había tenido boca y ésta, había bañado suavemente los pétalos de una rosa, que estremeciéndose en su tallo, se tiñó suavemente de varias tonalidades de azul._

 _En el centro, cercano a la yema terminal, tenía un tono dramático y pomposo. Le recordó a la grandeza de un rey._

 _En los delicados bordes, tenía un color ancestral, profundo y limpio, que sólo podía tener su cuna en la claridad del cielo mismo._

 _Elevó el mentón, buscando su cielo, pero se encontró con una especie de sábana blanca en su lugar._

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _Preguntó en su fuero interno e inmediatamente, una ráfaga de sonido, semejante a la melodía solemne de un piano antiquísimo, arrasó con su nuevo descubrimiento._

 _Soy un hombre, pero quién ..._

 _Un pétalo danzó en el aire, atrapado su atención de forma magnética. El espíritu de un violín despertó, mientras los restos de la rosa giraban gráciles sobre su eje._

 _Libres, eran libres_

 _Y entonces no la lluvia no se detuvo nunca más:_

 _¿Qué es la libertad?_

 _¿Quién soy?_

 _¿Qué es vivir?_

 _¿Qué es desear?_

 _Se empapó hasta la médula de preguntas._

Y cuando hubo cesado de reír como un desquiciado porque empezaba a sentir de nuevo el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, decidió en un acto de valentía suprema, que él respondería todas sus incertidumbres de ahora en adelante.

 _Ser libre como **...**_

La melodía del violín latía y bombeaba su corazón estrepitosamente. Irrumpió en su mente el recuerdo de unos ojos, las ventanas a un universo diferente, que lo miraban con absoluta profundidad y calma.

 _Ser libre como_ **Ella**

 _Y soñar con_ un futuro juntos

No temió en lo absoluto cuando vertieron el líquido sagrado en sus labios. Antes, los desiertos y vacíos mentales que dejaban cada sorbo, le tenía sumido en una horrenda desesperación. Ahora, sólo apretó su pecho, a la altura de la rosa azul que adornaba el traje elegante de Ray. Aferró los dedos porque literalmente su _vida_ dependía de aquella acción.

En ese instante traicionó todo conocimiento que le había entregado su _Salvadora,_ la interpretación de la realidad y la amargura del rencor, por la calidez que sentía en su alma al ser consciente que amaba y por ende, que vivía.

Amar se sentía liviano, incluso ahí, con el estómago quemándose en un infierno. Y sonrió imperceptible al escrutinio de los demás verdugos, bañado en su propio sudor y vómito.

Él pronto se sentiría ...

Libre como el azul del cielo

Liviano como el pétalo de una rosa

Cálido como el universo a través de los de ojos de _Ella._

* * *

N/A: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Maite! Espero sinceramente que hayas disfrutado la lectura y que tu día sea espléndido de principio a fin.

Saeran, por supuesto, no me pertenece. Una parte le pertenece a sus creadores, la otra se debate entre Seven y su mujer.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
